Hatsuharu
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = 初春じゃ！めでたいのう。本年もこの初春をわらわと祝おうぞ！ |NewYear2015_EN = It's Hatsuharu! How auspicious. Let us celebrate this year together! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = うむ、めでたいの。今日という日を貴様と祝えて、わらわも嬉しいぞ。よきかな。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Yes, we are content! To celebrate a day like this one with you, we too are happy. Good. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = うむ、節分は大切な儀式じゃ、いろいろな意味があるのじゃぞ？あ、知っておったかや？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Hm! Setsubun is an important ceremony! It holds many meanings! Oh, you knew? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = うむ、めでたいの。今日という日を貴様と祝えて、わらわも嬉しいぞ。よきかな。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Yeah, congrats! To celebrate a day like today with you, I, too, are happy. Good. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance *Hatsuharu wears a serafuku similar to Nenohi's or Murakumo's. Similar to Tenryuu, her rigging is riddled with mechanical parts. Her rigging also includes robotic arms meant for the cannons to attach to, and the cannons themselves are able to levitate on their own. Hatsuharu has a large "V" levitating above her head. She is always seen holding a hand fan, and has purple hair held in place by a distinctive hair piece with square ornaments and hot pink eyes. She wears shoes with two fins angled out and black stockings. *Post-remodel, Hatsuharu's rigging and outfit undergo a complete change. Her hair becomes messier and is more vividly colored. Her hairpin remains largely the same with the exception of the addition of larger and longer square-shaped ornaments, and gains actual deck guns instead of cannons on robotic arms. Her dress is changed to be a modified version of her original dress, and has a harness strap and a belt. Hatsuharu also gains what appears to be a whistle on her collar with the same square ornaments hanging off of it. She loses her stockings and finned shoes and replaces them with heels resembling the hull of a ship. She retains her hand fan and mechanical parts of her rigging. Personality *Hatsuharu speaks like an upper-class dame from the 1500s and 1600s. She uses archaic phrases similar to members of the Royal family and aristocrats from that time period. Trivia *Sunk in action, November 13, 1944 in Manila Bay, Philippines (14°35′N 120°50′E). *Her name means "the beginning of Spring". **It was first carried by the twenty-third ship of the first Kamikaze class in 1906. *The Hatsuharu class were originally intended to number a dozen, but Hatsuharu was found to be top-heavy. Nenohi and Hatsuharu were completed and then modified to fix the issue, Wakaba and Hatsushimo were modified during construction (thus their different uniforms) (Ariake and Yugure, the last two, had barely been begun, and so were constructed differently). The remaining planned six ships became the first six ships of the Shiratsuyu class. * She received her Kai Ni with the 10/10/2014 update. * Her outstanding AA stat at Kai Ni reflects to her historical upgrade after she had been struck from a US dive bomber off of Kiska on 17 October, 1942. Oboro, who accompanied her, sank during the attack. After limping back to Paramushiro on her own steam, she was docked at Maizuru Naval Arsenal for repairs. During this time, she was outfitted with numerous Type-96 25mm AA guns and a Type 22 Surface RADAR. She was later outfitted with a Type 13 radar, as faithfully reproduced by her Kai Ni stock equipment. Quests *Composition: A48, A85 *Sortie (Clearance): B37 *Exercise: C17 Category:Hatsuharu Class Category:Destroyers